United Cities of Zenport (Nation)
The United Cities of Zenport (UCZ) was a small, but well-known nation that was founded on July 22nd, 2016. The UCZ has had an ever-moving capital, the city of Zenport. This is due to the constant, overwhelming attack of enemy forces upon the town's many incarnations. Zenport's last and only President was President InvaderXYZ. She governs the capital and nation, with the help of Vice President adal_ordonez37, and Commander Doctor_Tordoc. Towns The United Cities of Zenport's primary city is Zenport, which is it's ever-moving capital. This is the city that encompasses 90% of the activity within the United Cities of Zenport. As of now (10/10/16), there are only two other towns in the nation: Old Home, and the Towers of Babel. Both can be considered ghost towns, as they are both currently abandoned, with mayors who have since left the server. Old Home is the original town of Zenport, and has had three official mayors over the course of time. They are as follows: InvaderXYZ, ScrapMetalStudio, and MrCreeper129, whom is the current mayor. MrCreeper129 was a short-lived citizen, who left the server during the times of Zenport I. He was elected because nobody else was in the town. The Towers of Babel was a town that was run by Mayor and notable Architect BabylonZombie. After tremendously aiding the citizens of Zenport from the very beginning, BabylonZombie branched out and created their own town. It consisted of marvelous towers in the middle of the ocean, with a large mine-cart station, which led to an island which would soon have been the National Bank of Zenport. It fell days after founding, to Dreadmore and CommisarRed. This event, with the loss of Zenport II, caused the retirement of BabylonZombie from the server. He will be missed. Other towns that were previously in the United Cities of Zenport were Star City, WillowWood, Warsaw, New Berlin, and a town previously owned by AlphaInfamy (temporarily added as a refuge of war), that has since fallen to Axis Forces. Star City was a UCZ town that was previously founded and governed by Ex-Mayor Doctor_Tordoc. It was a special project, with the purpose to recruit new citizens and test to see if they were spies. If they were trustworthy, they could live in the Capital of Zenport II. However, this play quickly fell through, as spies could still TP to the Capital to gain co-ordinates. This town also happened to recruit notable citizens TravisNyte, and speedyquick306. The City of Star City eventually fell to enemy forces, after it had already begun a steady decline. The Babylon Bunker The UCZ owes it's continued reproduction of Zenport to the Babylon Bunker, constructed by BabylonZombie right after the first attack on the first capital, in preparation of its loss. As it turned out, he was right. Thanks to him, the UCZ was able to retreat and settle within the week. The Babylon Bunker contains all of Zenport's true valuables under high security. It was where trees were grown, armor and potions were stored, and it was where the UCZ could retreat to after every city loss to gather supplies and rebuild. Sadly, BabylonZombie left the server during Zenport's run, although the bunker was used to the very end, even as a temporary town known as Zenport V. One of the most notable things about the Babylon Bunker was not only its unfindability, but its gigantic auto-harvesting farm. This generated stacks upon stacks of endless food that the citizens survived on for months. The Babylon Bunker was never found, and perhaps never will be. It was Zenport's biggest kept secret during its run, to the point where not even the citizens knew much about it, or were even allowed to go there, until near the very end of Zenport's run, during Zenport V. During which, the town was within the Bunker, initially to show that if the town was taken, then so was the bunker, and that would be the end of Zenport. But nobody ever captured it, giving the President hope for the production of the true last Zenport. However, the nation's number's dwindled, and soon she was all alone. Her room can still be found in the Bunker, housing her dogs Zeruel (?), Sandalphon, and the God Tool''s of a similar naming scheme, such as the ''Pickaxes of Ramiel and Bardiel. The Babylon Bunker still stands as a ruin of Zenport, withstanding the tests of not only war, but time. The hallowed halls still contain old memories of fun, leaving the bunker as a monument to the old memories and friendship shared between the citizens of Zenport. Notable Citizens InvaderXYZ: First and last President, as well as one of the two founders of Zenport. Builds and terraforms 90% of all of Zenport's Incarnations, as a well as leader of the Governing Body of Zenport. Consistently makes decisions for the survival of Zenport and the UCZ as a whole. Organised the Siege of Zenport II along with adal_ordonez37. Last leader and citizen of the Zenport High Council, as well as Primary Historian. Doctor_Tordoc: Zenport's Military Adviser and Commander. One of the two founders of Zenport. Notably explored and charted a vast amount of territory for Zenport, as well as Ex-Mayor of three Zenport-based cities, and original founder of Zenport II. A member of the Zenport High Council, and Ex-Primary Historian. adal_ordonez37 BabylonZombie speedyquick306 Category:Nations